


Filthy

by Donts



Series: Langst [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Author is self projecting, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lance Needs a Hug, No Details, Oneshot, PTSD, just emotions, sick, sorry - Freeform, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Memories and feelings Lance would rather forget resurface.
Series: Langst [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Filthy

Lance was fine. Truly, he woke up feeling normal. But then he walked into the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror. It was just a bruise from training, and yet, memories flooded him.

He began to shake and tremble, a headache washing over him. He got oh so dizzy and nauseous. So nauseous.

A swirling pit made a home in his stomach and Lance could no longer stand. He weakly walked back to his bed, burying himself in the sheets.

The need to hide and cover himself was intense. And God, he felt bile crawling up his throat. He felt filthy. Dirty. Used.

Lance curled up, gripping his blankets, begging for the feelings and memories to just go away. Go away!

He was cold. Shivering and scared. The feeling of sickness bombarded him again, a sob escaping him this time.

Tears were falling and he could not stop it. So Lance trembles in his bed, grip loosening on the sheets, salty tears racing down his face. And the feeling of shame, and fear, and disgust plague his mind.

And slowly it stops. The nauseousness fades and the shaking subsides. His mind an empty slate.

The violent attack on his mind leaves Lance handicapped to his bed.

An occasional shiver.

A stray tear.

Numb limbs.

Restless eyes he can not seem to close.

No. Because then he might see it again.

The slosh in his stomach lingers.

Not quite as intense.

And the feeling of filth is ghosted over him like a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated🙏


End file.
